Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air-water punching bag structure, in particularly, a bag structure which weight and firmness can be adjusted and which has multi-training functions.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional punching bag for combat training is a closed bladder using solid (such as sand), liquid (such as water), or gas (such as air) as filler and is placed inside of an external bag.
It is easy and cheap to obtain the fillers, but the ideal weight of a punching bag, which may impact the training effect, is about half of its user's weight. Also, when solid is used as filler in inner bladder, the weight of the punching bag becomes too heavy to be easily moved or stored. When liquid is solely used as the filler of the inner bladder, the heavy weight of punching bag will result in poor training effect. When gas is used as filler of the inner bladder, the punching bag is usually too light and requires other material to fix it in place. Thus, all of the above can result in poor training effect.
In addition, for conventional punching bag structure which adopts solid, liquid, or gas as filler, there is only one tactile feel. When filling with solids, punching bag gives a firm texture while liquids add a little softness and resilience. When filling with gas, punching bag is even more resilient. However, none of the foregoing fillers can be adjusted in the same structure to create different texture to satisfy different training techniques and users.
In addition, the conventional punching bag structure cannot integrate different training functions simultaneously (such as croissant move training, push-up training, sit-up training, Judo training, boxing training, upper cut training, tackle training, suppression training, and weight training). More training equipments need to be purchased in order to provide different training functions when using punching bag for different technique training, which further increases the training cost. Thus, the drawbacks of conventional punching bag need to be improved.